


Pecador, santo impío y redentor

by Ayann



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Motociclista Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Spanish Translation, Stiles Stilinski como la Muerte, Teenage Derek Hale, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayann/pseuds/Ayann
Summary: —Confiesa que estás tan aburrido que preferiste venir a un pueblo perdido de Dios, en vez de acompañar a Jackson. Es casi ofensivo estar en un lugar con tan pocos fallecimientos.Llamas negras, antinaturales, resplandecen en las órbitas de Stiles, lánguidamente mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonríe macabro ante las luces de la pequeña ciudad.—Los habrá.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Pecador, santo impío y redentor

**Author's Note:**

> **_Pecador, santo impío y redentor_ **
> 
> Título original: [_I'm a sinner, I'm a tainted saint, I'm a savior_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/20272198)
> 
> Historia ©Starcanopus.
> 
> Personajes de _Teen Wolf_ ©Jeff Davis.
> 
> Traducción ©Αγάπη.
> 
> ___________________________
> 
> Traducción **autorizada** por Starcanopus, prohibida su reproducción por cualquier medio y/o sin la autorización escrita de la traductora.
> 
>  **Nota importante** **:** Starcanopus eliminó su cuenta entre septiembre-noviembre de 2020, mi último contacto con ella fue el 15 de agosto de 2020 para solicitarle el permiso para traducir esta historia, el cual concedió y tengo en imagen.
> 
> En ningún momento, después del 15 de agosto de 2020, Starcanopus me contactó para solicitar la eliminación de una traducción previa y/o la negativa de continuar con esta traducción, por lo que, después de una profunda deliberación, en honor a su trabajo y al mío, elegí publicarla.
> 
> **__________________________**
> 
> **Notas de la Autora** : Siendo honesta, estaba medio dormida cuando lo escribí, así que no me hago responsable.
> 
> He estado viendo _Good Omens_ mis amigas(os), por si no lo saben —risas—, la idea de los jinetes del apocalipsis en motocicleta es de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.
> 
>  **Nota de la Traductora** : Debido a que al traducir del inglés al español se pierde cierto sentido y/o el ritmo de Starcanopus, la traducción no es 100% fiel, aunque respeté y mantuve la intención/contexto del original.
> 
> **Para[K-RO](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/578705/K-RO)**

* * *

* * *

**_ Pecador, santo impío y redentor _ **

.

Amar es peligroso…

Stiles no tiene ilusiones sobre el amor, ha visto las consecuencias, la tragedia del apego en la humanidad. Dios los hizo a su imagen y semejanza, pero son criaturas débiles y vulnerables que se destruyen violenta y codiciosamente.

Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis pueden ser los precursores del fin del mundo y, en apariencia, son inefables e infalibles, pero _tres_ de ellos han cometido terribles errores por sus amantes humanos, que han causado grandes estragos en la humanidad:

Conquista, por la hija de Rómulo, quien ni siquiera vivió para cumplir los treinta años, hizo que el Imperio Romano durara medio milenio.

Hambre, por un esclavo asesinado a manos de su cruel señor, hizo que el reino sucumbiera por la hambruna.

Incluso Guerra, por un soldado de la generación grandiosa, condenado a perecer en las trincheras, en su pena, devastó el campo enemigo sin dejar rastro.

Él lo ha atestiguado todo porque, cuando el momento llega, a petición de ellos, ha guiado el alma de sus amantes.

Sus hermanos han amado, han sido tan _tontos_ como para enamorarse y perder, pero él, él es la Muerte y la Muerte no se enamora.

.

—¡Ya puedo percibir…! —dice Conquista (alias Scott en esta era), se quita el casco blanco para levantar la barbilla y olfatear la brisa nocturna. El estruendo de las motocicletas cesa cuando se detienen en la cima de una colina—, ¡el aroma del aburrimiento!

Stiles resopla y sube la visera de su casco negro.

—Hombre, sigo sin entender por qué decidiste acompañarme.

—No exageres. —Sonríe Scott, acentuando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas—. Me amas, soy tu mejor amigo, Lydia y Jackson ni siquiera se acercan.

—Lydia está en África, probablemente deshidratando cultivos mientras hablamos —replica Stiles arrastrando las palabras—. Jackson está en Irak haciendo, ve tú a saber qué, con el tráfico de armas. ¿Y tú?

Scott frunce el ceño, aprieta su labio inferior en un puchero.

—Vale, tal vez me siento un poco solo y aburrido, pero ¿tenías que echármelo en cara?

—Para eso vivo.

—Confiesa que estás tan aburrido que preferiste venir a un pueblo perdido de Dios, en vez de acompañar a Jackson. Es casi ofensivo estar en un lugar con tan pocos fallecimientos.

Llamas negras, antinaturales, resplandecen en las órbitas de Stiles, lánguidamente mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonríe macabro ante las luces de la pequeña ciudad.

—Los habrá.

.

Es una extraña ciudad, más que la mayoría. Solo una vez ha guiado a un sinnúmero de almas de esta tierra, aún recuerda las horribles matanzas a manos de los vampiros, hombres lobo, berserker, Anuk-Ite siglos atrás, después de ello, los fallecimientos se redujeron, él se aburrió y dejó de prestarle atención, había otras calamidades en el mundo que requerían su deferencia.

Sin duda, esta paz se debía por la manada de hombres lobo que se había asentado centenas atrás y mantenía el equilibrio en el pueblo. Empero, los murmullos en el viento indicaban que algo grande se aproximaba y era hora de que Stiles volviera, listo para recolectar.

.

—¡Qué buena máquina!

Stiles levanta la vista de su teléfono, Lydia lo había estado reprendiendo porque accidentalmente derribó una montaña cuando recolectaba el alma de un famoso excursionista y la extracción había sido un dolor de cabeza. Voltea a ver al humano, ¡ah!, no, _hombre lobo_.

El chico frente a él tiene el cabello negro como la noche, los ojos verdes claro, lleva una pelota de básquet bajo el brazo y mira la motocicleta, en la que Stiles está recostado, con devoción.

Stiles baja el pie que tenía apoyado en el depósito de gasolina y se endereza. Scott sigue en la escuela, ni idea de para qué, el otro jinete siempre ha estado inusualmente ávido e intrigado por las vidas humanas, a diferencia de él, así que lo espera afuera del edificio, ignorando a la mayoría de los curiosos estudiantes.

—Gracias.

La sonrisa que el chico le da es generosa.

—Soy Derek.

Hay una inocencia en él, tan pura y limpia que toma desprevenido al jinete.

—Stiles.

El joven, Derek, frunce el ceño.

—Extraño nombre.

Stiles aprieta los labios, guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, se inclina hacia adelante y pone los brazos sobre el manubrio.

—Es un apodo. —El movimiento acerca su rostro al lugar donde está parado el hombre lobo y Derek se sonroja. « _Interesante_ ». Entretenido, inclina más su cabeza, el chico lo encuentra atractivo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien mostró interés, no obstante, nunca ha tomado ventaja de su cuerpo humano. Sabe muy bien que luce joven y atemporal, de cabello castaño oscuro, piel pálida con una brillante sonrisa y serenos ojos marrones que desconciertan a los muertos cuando lo ven por primera vez. No es como sus hermanos, a quienes les encanta mezclarse, jugar y distraerse con la humanidad antes de completar el trabajo, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que, por esta ocasión, tomará la oportunidad—. Si quieres, puedes tocarla. —Se inclina hacia atrás, señalando a la motocicleta—. También puedes tocar la moto blanca todo lo que quieras, a Scott _no le importará_.

Por supuesto que Scott dará el grito en el cielo, pero solo pensarlo es hilarante.

Los ojos del hombre lobo se abren emocionados, vacilante, extiende una mano para colocarla en la luz delantera de la motocicleta negra, roza con los dedos hasta la suspensión y la salpicadera. Cuando se da cuenta de que Stiles lo observa divertido, se sonroja hasta la punta de las orejas. Retira la mano, se aclara la garganta, murmura un rápido agradecimiento, antes de excusarse con que tiene práctica y alejarse.

Stiles lo sigue con la mirada, la cabeza del lobo se vuelve por encima del hombro más de una vez hacia él, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

«Fascinante».

.

—El hospital es tan aburrido como una ostra —se queja Scott, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama—. No hay enfermedades complicadas ni nada llamativas.

—Entonces, deberías intentar esparcir algunas de las muestras del Centro de Enfermedades Contagiosas —anima Stiles mientras revisa las notificaciones de fallecimientos del condado en su teléfono, hasta el momento ninguno llama su atención— y divertirte hasta el amanecer.

—Eso es… —Scott se detiene a pensarlo—. En realidad, no es mala idea.

Stiles levanta la mirada de su teléfono.

—Era una broma.

—Oh.

—¿Por qué no vas a los juegos de la escuela o a los entrenamientos? —Stiles pone los ojos en blanco—. Estoy seguro de que las pequeñas victorias son mejor que nada.

—Eso… tampoco es una mala idea.

—De nada.

—Tú, ¿qué vas a hacer? —Scott lanza su casco al aire y lo atrapa con una mano.

—Haré lo que siempre hago. —Stiles posa su dedo sobre la notificación de la próxima defunción—. Recolecto.

.

Y entonces comienza.

.

La joven solo tiene quince años y Stiles está ahí para recoger su alma, guiarla de forma suave lejos de su cuerpo en los brazos del chico.

—¿Derek estará bien? —ella le pregunta.

Stiles mira al hombre lobo acurrucado en el suelo, tembloroso y llorando sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Con una profunda pena en sus facciones, entierra la cabeza en el femenino hombro y, cuando abre sus ojos, el jinete puede ver como el azul brillante reemplaza al dorado.

Es la pérdida de la inocencia y el surgimiento de una culpa devastadora, es cautivante, desgarrador y nunca antes atestiguado por Stiles. Por primera vez en siglos, _se detiene_ y observa el rostro del hombro lobo.

—No lo sé, cariño. —Coloca una mano en la espalda de la joven, instándola a seguir—. Ya veremos.

El trágico brillo en los ojos verdes lo persigue sin cesar.

.

—¿Helado?

Derek levanta la cabeza, con sus ojos enrojecidos observa al jinete desconcertado.

Stiles lame un cono, arquea las cejas al mismo tiempo que ofrece el otro helado en la otra mano. Scott le había dicho que a veces a los seres humanos les gusta ahogar sus penas con comida.

«¿Por qué quieres saberlo Stiles?»

Así que ahora, ahora está intentando probar la teoría, nada más, solo eso.

—Yo… —El hombre lobo descruza los brazos y pasa una mano por sus ojos antes de extenderla—. Sí, gracias.

Stiles toma asiento junto a él, comen en silencio y observan a los corredores y niños en el parque.

—Al principio duele bastante.

Derek se detiene a mitad de una lamida y voltea a verlo. Stiles se tensa, la imagen del hombre lobo es casi… adorable.

—¿Qué?

Stiles desvía la mirada, cruza las piernas y pone los codos sobre el respaldo de la banca, moviendo el pie.

—La pérdida —aclara—, te desagarrará y destrozará, sentirás que no puedes respirar, pero al final, _siempre_ mejora.

—¿Has perdido a alguien? —Derek termina su helado, baja la mirada y se rasca la oreja.

—No, pero estoy muy familiarizado.

.

—¿Palomitas?

Estaba en el cine por el revuelo de una película, pero cuando vio al chico sentado al fondo y solo, no pudo evitar acercarse.

—… Gracias.

.

—¿Hot-dog?

Scott lo había arrastrado al festival.

«¡Mira todos los _juegos_ que hay, Stiles!»

Y terminó gravitando alrededor del hombre lobo, quien había estado lanzando anillos a unas estacas.

—Sí, por favor.

.

Derek lo encuentra sentado en el borde de la acera, cerca de la cafetería, bebiendo con cuidado de no derramar una gota del delicioso líquido.

«El que inventó el café merece estar en el cielo», decide Stiles, lo comprobará después con Miguel. El hombre lobo se detiene frente a él, se balancea sobre sus talones mientras lo observa expectante. Stiles eleva la mirada, estirando un brazo, pregunta—: ¿Cake pop?* —Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del joven y asiente con entusiasmo. «Lydia querrá mi cabeza».

Ella siempre los hostiga por disfrutar de los placeres terrenales, es probable que sea lo único que los una como hermanos, Jackson es demasiado violento, Scott demasiado apacible y él… bueno él es la Muerte.

Derek se sienta a su lado, recarga los pies en las ruedas de la motocicleta y empieza hablar, habla de la escuela, de los juegos, de que ese día sus hermanas le hicieron la broma del cubo de agua helada y Stiles…

Stiles escucha.

.

La confundida omega salta hacia su cuerpo y golpea inútil con sus manos, atravesando la carne.

—¡No… lo entiendo!

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro, aunque es paciente, ellos nunca lo son.

—Te volviste salvaje —explica impasible, vuelve la mirada a la manada Hale, que rodea el cuerpo de la omega, Derek está de pie junto a su madre. Los labios de Stiles se curvan divertidos ante la transformación del hombre lobo, en algún rincón de su mente se pregunta a dónde se van las cejas del joven.

Se ve extraño, pero ha cambiado desde la última luna llena con los ojos azules, ahora tiene mejor control. Una orgullosa sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del jinete.

.

—¡Stiles, estúpido idiota! —insulta Jackson contento, empujando hacia arriba el casco con la punta del rifle, viste un uniforme de combate estadounidense. Las explosiones y los disparos resuenan metálicos a través de los altavoces—. ¡Aquí hay tantos muertos que ni siquiera puedo contarlos!

—Stiles está de _vacaciones_ —se burla Scott, poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

— _No_ estoy de vacaciones, deberías de ver mis notificaciones.

Scott le enseña el dedo medio y se sienta atrás de él para poder ver mejor la pantalla.

—Díselo al niño-lobo al que alimentas.

—¿Niño-lobo? —Jackson acerca la cara a la pantalla, su irritante nariz bloquea la cámara. Se escuchan gritos a la distancia—. ¿Hombres lobo? ¿Stiles tienes un hombre lobo?

—¡Oh mi Dios!

—¡No menciones el nombre de Padre en vano!

—No tengo un hombre lobo —gime Stiles, restregándose la cara con las manos.

Una enorme explosión sacude el suelo donde está parado Jackson y casi lo lanza hacia adelante, una maníaca sonrisa se extiende por sus labios.

—Tengo que ir a convencer a los estadounidenses para que lancen más bombas, pero cuando termine… —Señala a la cámara—. Vamos a hablar de tu hombre lobo, testículo izquierdo.

—¡Soy más poderoso que tú! —vocifera Stiles como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Jackson sacude los dedos en despedida. Scott cierra la laptop con un socarrón graznido, Stiles agita el puño en su dirección.

—¡Estás muerto!

.

No está seguro de cómo Derek lo encontró en la cima de la colina, escondido bajo la sombra de un roble, tal vez siguió su aroma, aunque se ha asegurado de atenuarlo y hacerlo difícil de rastrear. El hombre lobo debe estar desesperado. Sentado con la espalda contra el tronco, una pierna extendida y la otra doblada, aguarda hasta que las zapatillas de deporte del joven se detengan a su lado.

Stiles aparta poco a poco sus ojos del entretenido librito que ha estado leyendo, sobre un ángel y un demonio que trabajan juntos para detener el Apocalipsis —los humanos pueden ser hilarantemente creativos y aterradoramente precisos—, pone el señalador en la página en la que estaba, cierra el libro y lo coloca a un lado.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Derek?

El chico extiende la mano con un casco fuertemente agarrado. Stiles no tiene idea de dónde lo ha sacado, pero es brillante, sin rasguños y abolladuras.

—Llévame a dar una vuelta.

Stiles cruza las piernas y deja escapar un resoplido mordaz.

—Tienes dieciséis.

Los ojos de Derek están enrojecidos, su mandíbula se tensa.

—¿Y?

—Es peligroso.

—No dejarás que me pase nada.

«Mocoso astuto», piensa Stiles, inclinando la cabeza, argumenta—: ¿Y cómo lo sabes? Podría ser un conductor terrible.

—No lo eres, lo sé.

« _No, no lo sabes_ ». Stiles se levanta, suelta un suave suspiro y camina raudo hacia la motocicleta en la base de la colina. A la mitad del camino se gira, Derek sigue parado en el lugar en el que lo dejó, evidentemente frustrado y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, así que él profiere—: ¿Vas a venir?

El rostro del hombre lobo se ilumina.

Va más despacio de lo que acostumbra, pero con la suficiente velocidad para que Derek, detrás de él, suelte un grito de dicha, extienda los brazos y acaricie el viento con la punta de los dedos. Stiles sonríe, manteniendo la motocicleta en línea recta para que el joven no se resbale.

La alegría se convierte en un alarido, pronto, lo único que Stiles puede escuchar es la desgarrada garganta de Derek, _clamor_ inconsolable de angustia y _enojo_ que se desvanece con el paisaje. Los dedos del joven se clavan en los hombros del jinete para casi levantarse por completo, Stiles sabe que es más para anclarse que por estabilidad.

Al detenerse, uno de los pies de Stiles se desliza para apoyarse en el suelo. Derek vuelve a rodearlo con los brazos y recarga la frente, con el casco puesto, entre los omóplatos de Stiles. Todo su cuerpo se estremece entre fuertes hipidos.

—Gracias, Stiles. —La voz del joven es tranquila cuando se baja de la motocicleta.

Stiles _no puede_ sentir en el extenso sentido en el que los mortales de la Tierra lo hacen, no puede experimentar la desdicha, la pérdida, el desamor ni la necesidad de querer escapar. Sin embargo, puede entenderlo, así que da un golpe suave al casco del hombre lobo, desvía la mirada al darse cuenta, a través de la visera, de las lágrimas secas en el rostro de Derek.

—Cuando quieras, campeón.

.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Muerte —advierte Scott. Stiles sabe que habla en serio al llamarlo por su nombre y porque los iris del otro jinete parpadean de un blanco brillante para acentuar la gravedad de la declaración—. Te estás adentrando en aguas peligrosas.

Stiles solo suspira.

—Lo sé.

.

«Sabe a tristeza», piensa Stiles cuando Derek ataca por primera vez sus labios y envuelve los brazos en sus hombros, rozando con la punta de los dedos el cabello de su nuca. De alguna manera, el joven se las arregla para empujarse hacia el regazo de Stiles, acomoda las rodillas en sus caderas, aprieta el agarre y se entrega al beso con tal fervor que el libro cae de las manos del jinete y su espalda se estrella contra el árbol. Y pensar que creía que ya nada podía sorprenderlo.

Algo, nuevo y acogedor, se libera del abismo donde se encuentra el corazón de Stiles. No hay chispas ni fuegos artificiales, lo que sí hay es una calidez embriagadora que recorre cada rincón de su cuerpo, sube por la nuca y baja hasta acumularse en el estómago.

Los besos de Derek son frenéticos, desesperados, suplicantes y Stiles devuelve cada uno de ellos con una suavidad que no sabía que poseía, pero cuando una mano del hombre lobo trata de quitarle la chaqueta de cuero y la otra se cuela bajo la camisa para rozar la piel del abdomen, toma las muñecas del joven y se aleja de él.

—¿Qué...?

Stiles lleva una de las manos del hombre lobo a sus labios y deposita un beso en la palma.

—No estás listo.

—Sí, sí _lo estoy_ , _te quiero_.

—Todavía no estás listo —repite Stiles con firmeza, dando un apretón a las muñecas—, pero cuando lo estés, aquí estaré.

.

—Escuché que tienes un niño. —Lydia lanza un mechón rojo por encima del hombro, mirando fijamente a Stiles.

Stiles se apoya en la cabecera de la cama, pasa una mano por su cabello, con la otra levanta el teléfono para poder verla mejor.

—Scott es un cabrón entrometido que está postergando sus deberes.

—Jackson me lo dijo.

—Jackson es un ojete y es a su ojete a donde le voy a meter…

—Realmente no quiero saber lo que meterás en el culo de nuestro hermano.

— _Mea culpa_.

—Ajá, como digas. —Lydia niega con la cabeza—. Stiles, después de todas tus quejas sobre involucrarnos con los mortales, ¿qué cambió? —Stiles parece detenerse a pensarlo, mas no dice nada—. Él es apreciado por tu corazón.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren sorprendidos y suelta una incrédula carcajada. Lydia se limita a fruncir los labios, él maldice el fulgor de inteligencia en los ojos de ella, el cariz de complicidad que se clava en los suyos. Su risa se desvanece.

—Sí.

—Ten cuidado, querido. —Lydia se acerca a la pantalla—. Cuida que no te destruya.

.

Hay una mujer que hiede a muerte y tiene oscuridad en su corazón, lo sabe porque ha guiado a algunas de sus víctimas, a los alfas de las manadas aniquiladas que le exigen los vengue y que ella comparta el mismo destino. Y cuando llega al pueblo, Stiles se tensa… porque aquí reside otra manada y, en esta manada, a alguien le pertenece el corazón de Stiles.

.

—Este es Stiles.

Las dos jóvenes de cabello oscuro, en un movimiento sincronizado, se cruzan de brazos, lo recorren con ojos curiosos desde la chaqueta negra, los _jean_ , hasta las botas.

—¿Eres el que lo ha hecho comer? —pregunta una de ellas, Laura había dicho Derek que se llamaba—. ¿El que ha estado pasando tiempo con él?

Stiles voltea a ver a Derek, el joven se muerde el labio y lo evita.

—Sí.

La chica más alta lo evalúa con la mirada.

—Gracias.

Stiles parpadea.

La más joven ladea la cabeza, pone sus manos en las caderas con firmeza y exclama:

—Es demasiado _cool_ para ti, Der.

—¡Oye!

.

La segunda vez que Derek lo besa no hay desamor, esta vez es tímido, inquisitivo y nervioso. Stiles se inclina hacia él, deslizando los brazos por la cintura del hombre lobo, se besan y se besan bajo el susurro de las hojas del viejo roble. Cuando Derek se hace hacia atrás, sonriéndole, Stiles lo sabe, simplemente _lo sabe_.

.

Stiles se detiene al revisar las notificaciones en su teléfono, observa la pantalla, a las próximas muertes que no dejan de _llegar_. Muchos, pero muchos de ellos. Sus ojos se oscurecen, la llama de mil soles arde en él.

.

El fuego siempre ha sido el preferido de Jackson.

«Cientos de guerras no pueden librarse sin llamas», afirma el jinete de la Guerra, pero para Stiles…

Para Stiles el fuego no es de su agrado, el fuego quema, abrasa y destruye. A diferencia de sus hermanos, no desea el caos, ha visto el bien en este mundo y lo ha visto consumido por las llamas demasiadas veces.

También ha atestiguado la violencia sin sentido y aunque es indiferente a ella, esta mujer que _sonríe_ al depositar galones de combustible en un almacén provoca en él un odio que creía extinguido.

Sin problemas elimina a los aliados de la rubia, les arranca el alma mientras dormían.

—Un trabajo impresionante. —La mujer se gira, desenfunda la pistola y le dispara, la bala lo atraviesa. Va ataviado con su túnica, su aura esquelética se advierte peligrosamente por sobre su forma humana. Jackson nunca más podrá quejarse de que no tiene una buena entrada. «Esta», piensa, «es una intimidación de primera clase, tal vez, para la próxima debería traer la guadaña, es un accesorio inútil, pero podría aterrorizar a los jodidos humanos con ella».

—¿Quién eres? —La voz de la rubia es firme, destila veneno en cada palabra, pero en el fondo hay miedo—. ¿Qué eres? Nunca había visto un monstruo como tú.

—¿Monstruo? No soy un monstruo. —Stiles inclina la cabeza, sonríe mostrando los dientes afilados y peligrosos, las llamas obsidiana brotan furiosas en sus cuencas—. Soy la Muerte, pequeña. El destructor de imperios.

Es el más peligroso de los cuatro jinetes, el inevitable. Sus hermanos podrían perder a sus humanos, él no, él es la _Muerte_ y que Dios ampare a quien se atreva a tomar lo que es suyo.

Ella da un paso atrás, sus pupilas se dilatan por el miedo.

—¿Qué… qué quieres?

Stiles resplandece.

—¡Oh!, excelente forma de pasar al siguiente tema a discutir. Aunque, en realidad no está a discusión. —Hace una pausa para lograr un efecto dramático porque hace mucho tiempo que no se divierte con un humano—. Al fin y al cabo, es mi decisión. —La sonrisa de Stiles se amplía y no le importa que parezca un maniático—. Es hora de recolectar tu alma. —Ella luce confundida—. Trato de ser justo —suspira Stiles, hurgándose las uñas—. Hasta ahora ha funcionado bastante bien, pero tendrás que perdonarme por ser un poco egoísta esta vez.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablan…?

—Del chico que tienes como objetivo —interrumpe, soltando su mano para que sus dedos tamborileen en el costado de sus muslos— y su familia, aún no es su hora. —La mujer inhala bruscamente, en sus ojos afloran atisbos de comprensión—. Pero, por otro lado, _a ti_. —Stiles da un paso adelante, ella retrocede, vuelve a disparar, él desvía indolente la bala y avanza sin miramientos—. A ti se te ha pasado la hora.

.

—Agárrate fuerte. —Stiles siente un asentimiento de cabeza a su espalda.

—¿Qué tan rápido puedes ir?

Stiles se gira, sonríe con cariño al chico de ojos verdes, posa una mano enguantada en uno de los brazos que rodean su cintura.

—Tan rápido como quieras que vaya.

Los brazos se aprietan con fuerza.

—¿Y si nos estrellamos y morimos?

Stiles echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta una carcajada. Eleva la visera del casco de Derek, deposita un beso en la punta de la nariz del chico, baja la visera, se da la vuelta y se pone su casco. Una salvaje sonrisa ilumina su rostro al encender el motor y acelerar.

La puesta de sol tiñe el paisaje de brillantes rayos dorados que se reflejan en el casco de Derek, mas no en el de Stiles. Tanto el casco como la motocicleta absorben la luz, siempre oscuros como la más profunda de las fosas, pues no están hechos por el hombre, sino por el propio Dios.

Todavía no le dice a Derek quién es, el hombre lobo no tiene por qué saber lo cerca que estuvo su familia de entrar en sus dominios, quizás algún día lo haga, pero por ahora, es suficiente.

—No, no nos pasará nada, Derek.

.

Amar es peligroso, Stiles lo sabe bien y, no obstante, es el cuarto en enamorarse. Tal vez ha cometido un error, quizás cometa más en el futuro, pero en este instante es lo que menos le importa porque al mirar a Derek, que tiene los ojos del color del cielo, de la tierra sangrante, de los estanques iluminados por la luna con un dócil resplandor primaveral después de un penoso invierno. Derek, el de la voz suave y gentil, el que se sonroja cuando Stiles le sonríe, el que lo toca como si fuera sagrado, el hijo de una mujer lobo alfa con un férreo y resiliente corazón…

Cuando Stiles mira a Derek, no puede evitar amarlo.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas del(a) Autor(a)** :¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> El título en inglés es por la canción [_Devil On My Shoulder_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccsnMn2uxNM) de Faith Marie.
> 
>  **Nota de la Traductora** : *El cake pop es un pastel con forma de paleta, donde las migajas del bizcocho se mezclan con glaseado o chocolate.


End file.
